Stuck In the Middle
by pandoraneuro
Summary: High School AU. During his junior year of high school, Alfred F. Jones finds himself a stalker. What happens when said stalker and his rival strive for Alfred's heart? Pure chaos, of course! RusAmer PruAmer Other pairings to be determined.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

'Why did his life suck so much?' Alfred questioned in his head as he quickly looked over his shoulder and continued to walk down the empty hallway.

'Seriously though, what had he done to deserve this?' He started to walk faster when he heard a noise.

'Shit, shit, shit, shi-!' Alfred turned a corner and slammed into something hard. He quickly regained his composure and glared at the figure in front of him.

"Braginski," said Alfred coldly with a scowl growing on his face.

"Ah, little Alfred! Fancy meeting you here!" said person responded with a slowly growing smile on his face.

"More like you stalking me here…" was the muttered response.

"Alfred, you shouldn't mumble, it's quite hard to hear!" Ivan said happily, completely ignoring the statement.

"Whatever, Braginski," Alfred replied, moving around the man in front of him, "See you never, frosty."

A hand shot out and grabbed on to his arm and Alfred stopped in his tracks. He turned and glared at Ivan again.

"Just because you're in a higher grade than me, it doesn't mean you can push me around," Alfred stated boldly to Ivan, "I'm not some pushover like the other kids."

Ivan's eyes widen a bit before he smiled big and replied, "Oh, but of course, little Alfred!"

He let go of the other blonde's arm and said, "I'll see you tomorrow, my little sunflower."

Alfred shivered and stated, "Guess you can't take a hint, huh?"

Ivan just smiled and turned around to walk away. He waved his hand, not bothering to look back. Alfred pouted and continued on to his way home.

* * *

"And then the creep had the nerve to follow on my way home today!" Alfred exclaimed to his brother.

"Well, maybe you should've just home with me, Al" Matthew stated, "The guy seems to be following you everywhere!"

"Yeah, yeah, I should, but I can't!"

"Why?"

Alfred scoffed then replied, "Because I can't show that guy any weaknesses! If I do, then I know something bad will happen!"

Matthew sighed. "All right, but be careful. You don't even know what he wants."

Alfred thought for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever it is, he _definitely_ is not getting it."

His brother seemed okay with the answer and then stood up. "I'll go make us some dinner, okay?"

Alfred made a pleased noise and nodded quickly. "Better you than Arty!"

Matthew smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Alfred F. Jones is an interesting person, da?" Ivan asked his 'friends'.

They all nodded quickly to please the Russian. He smiled at this and continued to talk.

"I wonder what little Alfred would look like if I-"

"U-um, Ivan?" Toris ask hesitantly.

Ah. Toris. Probably one of the only people at his school that would even think of interrupting him.

"Yes, Toris?"

"Why are you so interested in Alfred all of a sudden? I mean, you haven't really paid attention to him before." Toris said slowly and carefully, much to Ivan's amusement.

Ivan looked up towards the ceiling and replied, "Do you know how much little Alfred looks like a sunflower, Toris?"

"What?"

The Russian chuckled before continuing, "His hair is as yellow as the petals of a sunflower and his tan skin compliments that. And while his eyes may be blue, they look like the sky you could imagine when thinking of sunflowers."

"I…see" the Lithuanian finished lamely.

"What I wouldn't give to make him mine…"

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Ivan!" Eduard, the middle brother, said.

"You must be out of your mind!" Raivis, the youngest, exclaimed, "Why would anyone want to be with you?"

His brothers shivered as what seemed to be a purple aura started to surround Ivan. Raivis, realizing what he said, started to shake and tears began to appear at the ends of his eyes. After a few moments, the Russian calmed down and put his hand on Raivis's head.

"Why do you shake so much, Raivis?"

The boy let out a choked sob and looked like he might pass out. "Because I made a mistake."

"Oh," Ivan said with a smile and turned to the clock, "Well, look at the time! I must be getting home soon! My sister will be worried." He took his hand off Raivis's head.

Toris was quick to act. "Well, Ivan, it was nice to have you here."

"Good. I'll come back tomorrow to talk to you about this some more." Ivan stood up and gathered his things, "I bid you farewell until school tomorrow."

All three brothers nodded and the oldest showed Ivan to the door. They again switched goodbyes before Toris closed the door. He went back to his brothers and sighed.

Outside, Ivan walked home with many thoughts in his mind. One, however, stood out the most. He growled before simply saying, "That damn German better not get in my way or I'll kill him."

* * *

"Oi, Roderich, Elizabeth!"

Said man ignored the voice and continued to play his piano. His girlfriend quickly turned to the intruder.

"Gilbert, go away!" Elizabeth yelled at the German.

Gilbert just smirked before wrapping his arm around the girl's waist. The Hungarian was about to hit him before he waved his hands in front of his face.

"Woah, woah, chill out, Elizabeth! I just came to ask you something!" the German exclaimed with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Elizabeth looked at him incredulously. "You sure you didn't just come here to bother Roderich?"

"Haha, I'm saving that for a later date!"

She punched the German in the arm and he gave a yelp. She then shook his arm from around her waist.

"Now what exactly do you want, you pest?"

Gilbert rubbed him arm in hopes of soothing the pain. "I've heard around that Braginski's got a new victim and lil' old me is curious about them."

Elizabeth glared at him before going over to the bookshelf to pick out a yearbook.

"Wait, do not show him, Elizabe-" the Austrian stopped playing his piano to tell her.

"Shut up, Roddy." She stated before picking out the right yearbook and walking back over to Gilbert. Roderich immediately turned back and continued to play.

"Ooh, sassy much?"

"You be quiet too. What are you giving me in return for this?"

"Welll…I've heard that Tino and Berwald were going to be-"

"Deal."

"Elizabeth!"

"Sorry Roddy," the girl replied with a shrug, "I can't help it."

The man sighed. Gilbert grinned mischievously before turning back to the Hungarian.

"So who's the kid?"

Elizabeth flipped through the book before finding the right page. She turned the book over to let the German see and pointed to a picture. Gilbert leaned over to see before looking back up at her.

"This guy? Really?"

"You asked and I showed you. Besides, I'm not Ivan so I don't know his type."

"Alright then," Gilbert smirked before he replied, "Alfred F. Jones, you're mine!"

He turned and ran out of the room, cackling the whole time. Roderich, who had been silent for a while, sighed.

"Did you really have to tell him all that Elizabeth? Now that kid is going to be miserable with those two after him!"

"Maybe some interesting things will happen now" Elizabeth replied with a plotting grin on her face and pulling out her camera.

Roderich sighed heavily again.

* * *

AN: Alright! This is my first fanfic since December 2008! I'm probably a little rusty so yeah. My friend convinced me to write a fanfic and this is what I thought of. Hope you enjoy and review and stuff? Do what you do. I'm slowly trying to learn how to use this site, publishing a story-wise, but I hope I will do well! I will try to update as soon as I can, since I'm almost done with the second chapter.

I will love you if you tell me of any mistakes!


	2. Let's meet Gilbert!

Chapter 2

Alfred screamed (though he would never admit it) when his brother took another sharp turn. Despite Matthew's quiet demeanor, there were some…problems to the boy that only came out at the most rare times. When it came to hockey, maple syrup, and driving, his brother was the most dangerous.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you fucking little piece of sh-!"

"Mattie!"

Said blond turned towards his brother, breathing heavy with a slight blush on his face.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Alfred shook his head before resuming looking out the window again. 'Thank god Arthur doesn't come to school with us.'

Continuing with that thought process, the American began to realize many things.

'What is Arthur going to do when he finds out about Ivan being all creepy? If he does resort to violence, is he even a _match_ against Braginski? What's going to happen to _him_ because he hasn't told Arthur yet? Will he get yelled at again?'

"Hey, Al!"

Alfred blinked before shaking his head and looking over to his brother. "What is it?"

"We're here."

"Oh"

The twins exited the car and started to walk towards the school. Alfred looked over to his brother. Matthew seemed to be becoming more flustered as they came closer to the school.

"What's up Mattie? Did something happen yesterday?"

Matthew's head shot up, being interrupted from deep thought."N-no, not really. It was actually earlier this week…I met someone and I just can't stop thinking about them."

"Oh, Mattie's got a crush!"

"Shut up, Al! You're being so immature!"

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a girl."

Alfred stopped and looked at his brother. Matthew stared back. There was a silence between the two before Alfred spoke up again.

"So?"

His brother looked confused. "So what?"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

Matthew flushed before continuing to walk towards school. "God, you're so straight forward! You embarrass me!"

The other blonde laughed before following after his brother. "Well, I have to make sure this guy is good enough for you! It's my duty as a hero and your older brother!"

"More like if I'm good enough for him…" Matthew mumbled.

"Huh? Did you say something? You know, you should speak up more!" Alfred continued to ramble on while his brother listened.

* * *

The first part of the day was uneventful, but Alfred was able to make it through. Probably the only class that has really interested him this year is US history and that was saying something. After US history, he had lunch and that was where he was heading.

'Good thing Braginski doesn't have the same lunch as me' he thought happily as he finally got to the cafeteria. He quickly found his group of friends at their table. He smiled when he saw that things were going on just like usual.

Im Yong Soo was bothering his brother and telling everyone how everything was made by him, though mostly everyone was ignoring him. Arthur was talking with Matthew about something that happened earlier that week. Feliciano was bothering Ludwig and while Francis seemed to be touching Antonio in ways that were not quite legal though the Spaniard was oblivious to this. Romano was stuck between glowering at Ludwig and Francis. Arthur finally noticed Alfred and scowled. The American just smiled back.

"And where have you been, you wanker?"

Alfred sat down next to Im Yong Soo. "Had to take a different route" '_Because of that no good Ruski!'_

"What? Why?"

"Just wanting to explore the school some more!" '_More like avoid that creep!_'

"You are a junior now and you don't know your bloody way around the school? Could you get anymore daft?

Alfred laughed. "It's so funny when you use totally English words!"

The other blonde's face flushed red. "S-shut up, you immature brat!"

Matthew chose this time to butt in. "Hey guys relax!"

Feliciano complained as well. "Yeah guys! It's really scary when you fight! But Ludwig will protect me, right?"

"E-er, right."

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID POTATO!"

"Hahaha, calm down Romano! It's not very cute when you do that."

"You shut up too!"

Alfred just continued to laugh. However, he turned his head and regretted it. It seemed that Braginski decided to skip his class and come to the cafeteria. He even decided to torture those three brothers again. Alfred scowled and quickly turned back to the table, putting his head down. Hopefully the guy didn't come here to see him.

Arthur realized something was wrong. "Hey, what's the problem? Can't take an insult?"

He received a glare. "No, no. Just a pest again."

Arthur looked confused while Matthew just sighed. "Don't worry about it. Al's trying to figure this out on his own."

"Figure out what? What are you talking about?"

Matthew turned to his brother. "You didn't tell him?"

Arthur was starting to get angry. "Tell me what? Is something wrong?"

Alfred decided to speak for himself this time. "Well, uh, not really…Well it's nothing the hero can't handle!" He turned his head to find Ivan with his creepy smile staring right at him. He groaned inwardly. He turned back to Arthur.

Alfred was getting really antsy now. This was not how he wanted Arthur to find out about his creepy stalker. "Please, don't worry about it Arty! Really, I can handle myself! If I tell you what's wrong, will you please not do anything?"

The other blonde scowled. "Maybe."

"Alright, so-"

He didn't get to finish his statement as he had hoped. He felt a hand in his and another hand turning his face to the person. Alfred was angry. He didn't see exactly who it was but he had an idea.

"Listen, Bragi-!"

"Tch, don't compare me to that meat sack."

His head was fully turned to the other person and he realized that it _definitely _not Ivan. He studied the man before him. He had silver hair and really pale skin. He was wearing the senior colors, though the thing that stood out was his eyes. They were a deep, red color and were kind of frightening. Alfred got no more time to think as the man said something.

"Nice to know you think I'm hot, but that's not why I'm here."

Alfred flushed red and was about to say something before being interrupted by Arthur and Ludwig.

"What do you think you are doing here, Beilschmidt? Don't you have class right now?" Arthur was screeching now.

Ludwig looked a mix between embarrassed and exhausted. "Gilbert, bruder, leave Alfred alone!"

Gilbert ignored them by waving a hand at them before kneeling on one knee before Alfred. It seemed as if the whole cafeteria had gone quiet and it was making Alfred even more embarrassed. He looked up to see a very pissed off Ivan. He quickly inverted his gaze back to Gilbert. The silver haired man took the American's hand and kissed it.

"So how do you feel like going on a date with the awesome me?"

Oh, Alfred _really_ hated his life now.

* * *

AN: So there. I have given Matthew a love interest too, and as much as I would've liked to make it Ukraine, she is probably a college student now and that's very extreme for Matthew! xD You probably won't guess it though since it's a crack pairing I came up with on the spot.

But enough about that guy. What do you think so far? I'm not going too fast, am I? ;_; I hope I'm not. Most of the friends at their lunch table will hopefully have more cameos than this (I know Ludwig, Feliciano, Arthur, Francis, and Kiku definitely are), but I'm not sure yet.

It's really hard to jump into this with only some thought put into it. Hopefully I won't take long with the next chapter. Anyway, enjoy, review, and go on with your lives.


	3. He reluctantly accepted!

Chapter 3

Everyone at their table was speechless. However, this silence was short-lived. Arthur immediately shot out of his seat.

"What are you talking about, you damn idiot?"

Ludwig looked very embarrassed. "Gilbert…"

Gilbert looked over towards the two. He waved his hand. "Leave me alone! You two are so uptight!" He turned back to Alfred. "So what do you say? You wanna go on a date with me?"

Alfred looked deep in thought, but it was quite the opposite. He couldn't think at all in such an embarrassing situation like this! He looked towards his friends then back to Gilbert then over to where Ivan would've been but didn't seem to be there anymore. He turned back to Gilbert who was waiting expectedly for him.

"U-um…"

Arthur was still very angry. "No! Don't you dare say anything about this! Let me take care of it!"

That snapped Alfred out of his trance. He wasn't going to let Arthur solve his own problems for him! He looked determinedly at Gilbert. The German smirked but stayed quiet.

Alfred opened his mouth before snatching his hand back from Gilbert and running away. The whole table was quiet before they started an uproar.

Romano looked very smug. "See! Even that idiot doesn't want anything to do with you potaoes!"

His brother latched onto his arm and started to shake him. "Ve~ Lovi, don't be so mean!"

Ludwig just looked very uncomfortable. He looked over to his brother who was being surprisingly quiet. He figured it would take Gilbert a bit of time before he realized that he was just rejected.

Gilbert looked amazed yet shocked at the same time. "What the hell? That kid rejected me!"

"Of course he did, you git. Who would want to go out with such a disgusting person as yourself?"

Gilbert looked at the shorter man and glared. "Whatever! Doesn't mean I'm gonna give up! He'll agree by the end of the day, I guarantee it!"

Arthur looked unconvinced. "You'll leave him alone or you'll regret it!"

The German just smirked. "It's the awesome me! No way he can resist!" He was then pulled to the side by his brother. The rest of the table continued to talk amongst themselves, though Arthur was glaring at the back of Gilbert's head.

Ludwig sighed before asking, "What are you doing? You know what happens to people who bother Alfred."

His brother just shrugged. "Whatever Ivan wants, I want."

Ludwig's eyes widened at the statement. "I-is that why Alfred has been so off lately? Ivan has his eyes on him?"

A scoff. "Yeah. I bet I'd be doing the kid a favor if he went out with me."

His brother gave him a look.

"What? I'm saying the truth!"

"I don't even know why you and Ivan are like this with each other. It is very childish."

"That guy started it anyway and I'll leave it at that!"

Gilbert stomped away childishly and yelled back, "I'm not going to give up either, just so you know!"

Ludwig just stared before going back to the table. The moment he sat down, Arthur attacked him with questions.

"What does that idiotic brother of yours think he is doing?"

"He told me something about Ivan. You know how those two are."

Arthur looked annoyed yet kind of scared. "Ivan? What does he have to do with Alfred?" He turned to Matthew, who gave out a squeak at Arthur's expression.

"What is going on, Matthew? Was this what Alfred was going to tell me?"

"W-well, er, y-yeah…Sorry, he didn't tell you sooner."

Arthur looked down and seemed a bit sad. "You don't have to apologize for him. However, next time I see that git, I will give him a good talking to."

The table stopped talking about what had happened after that.

* * *

Alfred was proud of himself. He had managed to avoid both Arthur _and_ Ludwig's creepy brother (though he hadn't seen much of Braginski around, oddly enough) for the rest of the school day. He was now walking out of class, to his locker to get a few things. He had gotten through the day without any awkward confrontations, so he was sure nothing bad would happen to him now! However, he realized how wrong he was once his locker came into view.

Gilbert, as Ludwig had told him, was standing next to his locker. He seemed to be whistling and had what seemed to be a little puff on his shoulder? Whatever it was, Alfred did not care to find out. He decided then that maybe he didn't really need to get stuff from his locker and quickly turned around, hoping to sneak away before the guy caught him.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

'Crap' Alfred turned around to see the German coming towards him. He quickly put on a smile. "Oh, I didn't see you there!"

Gilbert looked confused. "But…isn't that your locker?" He pointed back.

"Oh, ha ha, right."

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Those might have been the few most awkward seconds in Alfred's life.

Gilbert started up the conversation again. "So have you thought about it?" Alfred was the one looking confused this time.

"About what?"

Gilbert just stared at him. Inside Alfred's head, something clicked.

"O-oh! Right. I've come to the conclusion that no, I won't go on a date with you! Arty doesn't seem to like you so..." Alfred turned and started to walk away. The German seemed to find it mandatory to keep bothering him.

"Do you always listen to what that uptight guy says? Can't you make decisions for yourself?"

Alfred ignored him and kept walking. Once he got outside, he realized that Matthew must've left without him as he stared at the empty parking lot.

'I can't believe that guy forgot about me! I would never do that to him!' Alfred started walking towards his usual route.

"Though I haven't seen Braginski all day, it doesn't mean he isn't lurking around somewhere."

"Do you usually talk to yourself?"

Alfred's head whirled around to see Gilbert smiling and holding that puff ball in his hands. The American gaped at him.

"What the hell!"

Gilbert continued to smile and put the puff ball back his shoulder. "Hey, I'm not giving up so easily! You can't wear me down."

Alfred's eye began to twitch. "I see that. How long do you plan on following me?"

"Until you agree, babe."

Alfred grimaced at the nick name but decided to ignore Gilbert again. He continued to walk, but he could hear the other's footsteps. He started to think again.

'Well, I really don't want to bring this guy home. Mom will start asking questions and what will I be able to say? Besides, I can't keep running away from this. It would be very unherolike of me.'

He stopped and turned around to face Gilbert again. "Uh, I'd like to take you up on your offer…But only this one time, you got it!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Trust me. You'll be coming back for more."

Alfred flushed before continuing to walk again. He had taken a few steps before noticing something.

"Why are you still following me?"

Gilbert looked off to the side and smirked. "I decided that I will accompany you home. Don't want anything bad to happen to you, right?"

Alfred sighed. "Fine. But only until I get home! Then you will leave me alone til our date!"

"Psh, fine. When do we plan on doing this?"

Alfred thought for a second before saying, "Tomorrow night is fine. I would be in major trouble if I skipped school."

Gilbert caught up to him and kept at the same pace. "Alright then, babe. I'll pick you up tomorrow from your house then."

Alfred punched him before saying embarrassedly, "Stop calling me that!"

* * *

There could be many words to describe Ivan's mood right now. Pissed off is one of the better phrases though.

'He is actually shaking in anger!' Toris thought as he shivered behind the tall Russian. It was understandable, but it was still scary.

Ivan glowered as he thought about what just happened. He had decided to follow Alfred around though secretly this time around because he was still embarrassed that he had left in anger in the cafeteria. He had been very angry that that idiotic German even had the nerve to bother his Alfred and had to cool off.

Most of his anger had disappeared until he found Gilbert following the American as well. He had even threatened his sunflower into going on a date with him! Only Ivan should be allowed to do that! And even worse, Gilbert has realized that he was there and mocked him!

Ivan growled and decided that he would stop following Alfred for the day. He turned back to Toris, who began to shake even more.

"I will kill him."

"I-Ivan! M-maybe there is a better s-solution?"

Ivan was starting to move out of the corner they had hid behind. "Like what? I will kill that man for even laying eyes on Alfred."

Toris had to think quickly before he was dragged into something terrible. "W-well, you could, uh, f-follow them on their d-date tomorrow to make sure Gilbert doesn't do a-anything bad, right?"

Ivan stopped and thought for a second. 'Maybe that would not be such a bad idea…Thank you Toris."

"N-no problem, Ivan."

Ivan gave a smile. "Now let us get out of here, da?"

The two slipped out from behind the corner unnoticed.

* * *

AN: It took me a bit of time to decide what Alfred was going to do in the beginning. xD So I had a bit of trouble with that but it's okay I guess. At first I didn't like how I was starting this, but I ended up liking it. I seem to be doing this a lot this week.

Uh, I really don't have much to say. Read, review, enjoy, and tell me of any mistakes (I meant to say that last chapter too.)

Oh, and disclaimer (since I forgot the two last chapters, oh forgetful me), I don't own Hetalia so don't sue me, blah blah.


End file.
